


Obedience without question

by Lothlorien



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorien/pseuds/Lothlorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaako lost the title of Lord Marshal to Riddick. He was now determined to show the man that sometimes obedience was the best revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience without question

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a lot of works where Riddick decides to take Vaako for his own, or Vaako challenges him, and after a quick fight they move on to sex and fall madly in love and so on. In all of them Riddick is the stronger partner. I thought it would be interesting to see what it would be like if Vaako was stronger than Riddick - not physically, but mentally. So I wrote this little fic. I hope you like it. Please leave a review.
> 
> PS: There's a small and totally random QI reference in this work. Cookies and hugs to anyone who finds it :P  
> Also, come visit me on tumblr - you'll find me under the name [fanficisalegitimatefieldofstudy](http://fanficisalegitimatefieldofstudy.tumblr.com/).

“You were following orders?” growled Riddick. “That is your excuse for getting Jack killed?”

Vaako’s face was expressionless as he answered. “Obedience without question, my Lord.”

The newly dubbed Lord Marshal hissed at this. “So you would obey any order given to you?”

No hesitation. “Yes, my Lord.”

The expressionless face was really pissing Riddick off. How dare this Necromonger be so calm! He didn’t even smell of fear. In fact, he smelt of no emotion at all. It was infuriating. Riddick tried to take revenge on him before, but nothing he did got a reaction. Vaako watched expressionlessly as his wife was raped and then beaten to death before his eyes. He merely nodded stoically when he was informed that he was to be stripped of all rank and he endured the beatings without so much of a wince, only begging after Riddick ordered him to.

Riddick prowled around the man. He would get a reaction out of him if it was the last thing he did.

“Strip.”

Vaako stood without hesitation and started removing his clothes. Naked he knelt back down as he had standing orders to always kneel in his Lord’s presence. Riddick came to stand before him.

“Suck me,” he hissed.

Vaako opened his trousers calmly and started an even, almost robotic motion, still not showing any emotion. Riddick growled in frustration and pulled Vaako’s head back by the hair.

“Show a bit of fucking passion!”

Vaako immediately moaned deeply as he took his Lord in his mouth again. He moved faster and more erratically, until Riddick pushed him away - he wasn’t planning on ending the fun with a simple blow job just when he finally made Vaako feel something.

He turned away for a second and took a deep breath to calm down. He frowned. The air was filled with the smell of arousal, however, none of it was Vaako’s. A glance confirmed that the former First Among Commanders was still completely calm and unaffected as he knelt on the ground.

“I thought I told you to show some passion!” barked out Riddick.

“Was my moaning unsatisfactory, my Lord?” came the infuriatingly calm response.

Riddick backhanded him to the floor and was on him in a second. He pinned him to the ground and started licking, biting and sucking every available bit of skin. His hands danced sensuously along Vaako’s skin, seeking his hot spots and finding none that would elicit a response. Growling in frustration Riddick started roughly preparing the other man. He was determined to fuck a response from the man.

“You will beg me for release before we’re through,” he hissed in Vaako’s ear. “Beg and moan like a bitch in heat.”

Vaako responded to the implicit order by choking back a moan. Riddick hissed at his victory and roughly entered the man. He set a punishing rhythm. “That’s right, bitch. Don’t hold back. I want to hear you moan in pleasure. Beg!”

The room was filled with the sound of skin hitting skin and moaning. As Riddick increased his rhythm, Vaako started moaning and begging louder and louder. Riddick grunted as he reached completion. He slowly, almost carefully, pulled out and rolled of the Necromonger to sprawl bonelessly on the floor. When he finally managed to gather enough strenght to turn to Vaako, he found the man kneeling calmly at his floor. He couldn’t quite find the energy to growl.

“You didn’t come.”

“My Lord did not commend me to become erect or to ejaculate,” came the calm response.

Riddick’s howl of frustration echoed through the halls.


End file.
